Twelve days of Christmas Hey Arnold Style!
by Luvya
Summary: Merry Christmas everybody!


The Twelve Days of Christmas- Hey Arnold style!

On the first day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me A teacher in a fourth grade classroom (Simmons: Now you're a very special class) 

On the second day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me 

2 best friends (Arnold: Gerald stop it)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom  (Simmons: Harold no don't eat that!)

On the third day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

3 big bully's (Wolfgang: If you don't give me your money I will pound you)

2 best friends (Gerald: Stop what?)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: That's a very special Idea Curly)

On the forth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

4 imperfect Pataki's (Bob: Olga get me that paper)

3 big bully's (Ludvic: come here you)

2 best friends (Arnold: What your doing)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: Helga why don't you stop throwing spitballs at Arnold?)

On the fifth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Eugene: I'm Okay)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Helga: Its HELGA dad not Olga!)

3 big bully's (Helga: if ya don't stop it you will have to answer to big betsy) 

2 best friends (Gerald: you mean stop tapping?)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom ( Simmons: No Curly don't swing from the ceiling)

On the sixth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

6 annoying wedgies (Harold: OW stop it)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Arnold: EUGENE!)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Bob: I know now get me that paper Olga!)

3 big bully's (Wolfgang: I SAID give me all your money!)

2 best friends (Arnold: YES)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: No Harold I understand why you just had to eat my tomato sandwiches AGAIN)

On the seventh day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

7 friends of Arnold (Sid: I don't have a hot dog nose….)

6 annoying wedgies (Stinky: Hey that really hurts…)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Eugene: I'm okay)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Helga: MIRIAM where's my lunch?)

3 big bully's (BANG BAM! Gerald: Arnold you okay?)

2 best friends (Gerald: Alright no need to get annoyed)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: Welcome class to this very special day)

On the eighth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

8 bags of the Lloyd's money (Rhonda's Dad: Darling have you seen eight bags of money?)

7 friends of Arnold (Rhonda: I just got this new dress from Paris… isn't it devine?)

6 annoying wedgies (Arnold: OW)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Gerald: No Eugene don't go that way!)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Miriam: Its in the fridge honey…)

3 big bully's (Arnold: I… think… so…)

2 best friends (Arnold: Sorry…)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: Curly maybe you should get down from there…)

On the ninth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

9 boarding house members (Grandpa: Oscar give me my money back!!!)

8 bags of the Lloyd's money (Rhonda's Mum: No I haven't…)

7 friends of Arnold (Phoebe: Ohiyo Gosamaus Helga)

6 annoying wedgies (Wolfgang: That will teach you not to give me all your money!)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Eugene: I'm okay)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Helga: Miriam… all I have is a stale roll…)

3 big bully's (Wolfgang: Then you need more of a pounding…)

2 best friends (Gerald: That's okay…)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: Good try Sid)

On the tenth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

10 working adults (Mr Green: Harold come back here!)

9 boarding house members (Ernie: Get out of the can!!!)

8 bags of the Lloyd's money (Rhonda's Dad: That's strange I don't remember giving it away…)

7 friends of Arnold (Helga: Not today Phoebe… I'm not in the mood..)

6 annoying wedgies (Sid: Alright here you go)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Sid: EUGENE)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Miriam: alright go ask Big B for some money then…)

3 big bully's (Gerald: ARNOLD!)

2 best friends (Arnold: Great… do you want to go to the movies?)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: Lets go over this again…)

On the eleventh day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

11 acres of Geraldfeild (Gerald: Batter up)

10 working adults (Grandpa: Sunset arms boarding house…)

9 boarding house members (Grandpa: Pookie don't swing from the roof!)

8 bags of the Lloyd's money (Rhonda's Mum: Oh wait I remember you gave it to the person who's writing that song about us…)

7 friends of Arnold (Lila: That's ever so sweet Arnold… but I only like you as a friend)

6 annoying wedgies (Wolfgang: Finally…)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Eugene: I'm okay!)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Olga: Mummy! Daddy! I'm home…)

3 big bully's (Wolfgang: You gonna fight for your rights now?)

2 best friends (Gerald: Sure… what do you want to go and see?)

And A teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: HAROLD DON'T SLAM THE door…)

On the twelfth day of Christmas Hey Arnold gave to me

12 family reunions (Arnold: mum! Dad!)

11 acres of Geraldfeild (Harold: You couldn't hit a ball if your life depended on it)

10 working adults (Ernie: All right knock her down…)

9 boarding house members (Arnold: Oscar where's my money!)

8 bags of the Lloyd's money (Rhonda's Dad: Oh yeah now I remember….)

7 friends of Arnold (Helga: Oh Arnold… how much I pine for thee…)

6 annoying wedgies (Harold: You know you really don't have to do this…)

5 of Eugene's Accidents (Everyone: EUGENE!!!)

4 imperfect Pataki's (Olga: Now where's my babysister?)

3 big bully's (Ludvig: Get off my field!)

2 best friends (Arnold: How about that Harry Potter movie?)

And a teacher in a forth grade classroom (Simmons: Now have a very Merry Christmas class…)

Authors notes & Disclaimer:

Helga: The author doesn't own Hey Arnold and The Twelve days of Christmas…

Arnold: If she did Helga would have  admitted her love for me ages ago… wait a second what love?

Helga: Uh…. You promised you wouldn't tell him!

Me: Uh you see… read and review everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


End file.
